Marry You
by chovamilk
Summary: ONE OK ROCK! Toru/Taka! / Sebuah keinginan polos di masa kecil membawanya pada sebuah akhir yang manis. / "Bial aku caja yang menjadi pengantin pelempuannya!" / "Kau terlihat begitu cantik, ..." / Positive AU! / Mind to review? :')


**MARRY YOU**

**Disclaimer : I just own the story, not for character**

**Shonen-ai! Fluff! Humor? OOC! AU!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Pagi ini di kediaman Morita terlihat damai seperti biasanya. Terlihat sang kepala keluarga yang tengah menyesap kopinya sambil membaca koran. Nyonya Morita juga terlihat sibuk dengan masakannya. Sedangkan Morita kecil kita tengah menikmati sarapannya—semangkuk sereal _koko krunch_. Semuanya terasa begitu tenang hingga—

"HUAA AKU TELLAMBAT!" seru Taka panik, "_Kaachan_! Taka pelgi cekolah dulu ya!"

"Eh? Taka tidak pergi bersama _Tousan_?"

"Eng," Taka menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan pelgi belcama Tolu-_chan_. Kami cudah janji belangkat belcama kemalin."

"Oh baiklah," ungkap Nyonya Morita sambil membelai lembut surai ikal sang anak. "Tetapi, sudah jam segini, dimana Toru-_chan_?"

"Kami janjian beltemu di taman, _Kaachan_."

"Ah, _Kaasan_ mengerti. Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya di jalan."

"Un! Dadah _kaachan_!"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman, Taka kecil segera mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut taman untuk mencari sahabatnya itu. Dan pencariannya pun terhenti kala ia melihat sosok anak dengan rambut hitam jabrik yang tengah duduk di ayunan sambil memerhatikan jalanan yang terlihat cukup ramai. Dan hal itu cukup membuat rona wajahnya senang.

"TOLU-_CHAN_!"

Merasa dirinya di panggil, sosok mungil itu pun menengok untuk mencari asal suara tadi. Hingga kini pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

"TAKA-_CHAN_!"

Taka segera berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Sialnya, entah karena Taka yang terlalu bersemangat atau memang pada dasarnya ia tidak melihat, ia tersandung kerikil hingga menimbulkan bunyi jatuh yang cukup kencang.

.

_**BRUK**_

.

"Ta-Taka-_chan_!"

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Dengan segera, Toru berlari menghampiri Taka

"Taka-_chan_, ka-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Setitik air mata keluar dari masing-masing manik mata Taka, "Hiks… Hiks… Ca-cakit cekali… HUAAAA."

"Ta-Taka-_chan_ ja-jangan menangis…" nada ucapan Toru bergetar. Sepertinya ia juga ingin menangis lantaran melihat luka pada lutut Taka yang sampai mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Toru ngambil bekal air minumnya dan menuangkannya di atas lutut Taka guna membersihkan darah serta kotoran yang menempel agar tidak terjadi infeksi—berterimakasihlah ia kepada ibunya yang telah mengajarkannya sejak dini—yang membuat Taka menjerit tertahan.

"AAA! Ca-cakit cekali Tolu!"

"Ca-cabar Taka-_chan_. Ce-cetelah ini lukanya tidak akan cakit lagi." Kemudian Toru merogoh saku celananya mencari sebuah benda yang selalu ia bawa.

"Uhh… Hiks… Hiks…"

"AH! KETEMU!"

"Ung? Hiks... I-itu apa?"

"Ini plestel!" ungkap Toru bangga sambil mengangkat plester hijau bulat berwajah _gachapin_. Tanpa banyak bicara, Toru segera menempelkan plester _unyu_ itu ke luka Taka.

"Lain kali hati-hati, _ne_! Tolu ngga mau Taka-_chan_ telluka cepelti ini lagi." Taka hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Ne, Taka-_chan_ bica beldili?"

"Un~!"

.

_Chu~_

.

Sebuah kecupan ringan di pipinya mampu membuat Toru mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taka, "E-eh?"

"Tolu-_chan_ telimakacih!" ucap Taka kecil penuh semangat lalu memeluk erat Toru. "Taka cayang cama Tolu-_chan_! Nanti kalo cudah becal, Taka ingin menikah cama Tolu-_chan_!" ungkapnya lagi dengan wajah berseri, tak lupa seulas senyum cerah yang semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat imut—yang dengan sukses membuat wajah Toru memerah.

"E-eh? Ta-tapikan kita cama-cama laki-laki, nanti yang jadi pengantin pelempuannya ciapa?"

"Eum…" Taka berpikir dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengetuk-ngetuk pipi _chubby_ yang sengaja ia kembungkan—membuatnya semakin terlihat berisi.

'_K-kawaii_…'

"AH!" ucap—teriak Taka dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Toru kaget dan mengerjapkan beberapa kali manik hitamnya. "Ada ap—"

"Bial aku caja yang menjadi pengantin pelempuannya! _Kaachan_ bilang, jawahku imut."

Sebuah senyum tercipta di bibir pipis Toru, "Eum! Nanti kita pasti akan menikah!" Tanpa di duga, Toru mencium pipi _chubby_ Taka sehingga sebuah rona tipis muncul. "Tapi cekalang, kita ke cekolah dulu! Nanti tellambat!"

"Un!"

.

.

.

_**20 tahun kemudian.**_

Yamashita Toru tidak pernah menyangka jika hari ini akan benar-benar terjadi.

Dirinya kini tengah berada di dalam sebuah upacara pernikahan di mana dirinyalah yang menjadi sorot perhatian. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai kini terbalut dengan _tuxedo_ hitam beserta dasi kupu-kupu yang membuat penampilannya tampak semakin tampan. Rambut _raven_ yang bia_san_ya terlihat acak-acakan saat ini terlihat rapi dan dengan sempurna membingkai wajah tampannya yang kini berhiaskan sebuah senyum tipis.

Ia sangat bahagia.

Menikah di saat usianya yang baru menginjak usia dua puluh lima tahun bukan lah hal yang terburu-buru. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Bahkan, ia sudah melamar_nya_ sejak berada di taman kanak-kanak dulu.

Ia terkekeh kecil ketika mengingatnya. Sebenarnya bukan ia yang _melamar_, tetapi _dilamar_ oleh pengantin wanitanya.

"Pengantin wanita memasuki altar."

Ah, pujaan hatinya datang.

Seorang—katakanlah seorang gadis—tengah berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ke tengah altar—menuju ke arah mempelai prianya. Wajah cantiknya kini tengah bersembunyi di balik cadar—menghalangi siapapun melihat wajahnya. Tak lupa seulas senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. Surai ikalnya yang pendek malah membuatnya semakin terlihat imut. _Short weding dress_ berhiaskan pita berwarna hitam membuatnya terlihat semakin anggun dan menawan—juga memberikan kesan tinggi pada tubuh mungilnya.

Kini keduanya tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah altar.

Bukankah mereka tampak begitu serasi?

"Yamashita-_san_, bersediakah kau menerima Morita-_san_ sebagai pendampingmu, serta berjanji senantiasa mengasihi, menyayangi dan saling setia sepanjang waktu , baik pada waktu suka maupun duka, baik pada waktu berkelimpahan maupun kekurangan , baik pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." ucap Toru dengan suara lantang dan penuh keteguhan.

"Morita-_san_, bersediakah kau menerima Yamashita-_san_ sebagai pendampingmu, serta berjanji senantiasa mengasihi, menyayangi dan saling setia sepanjang waktu , baik pada waktu suka maupun duka, baik pada waktu berkelimpahan maupun kekurangan , baik pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Dihadapan Tuhan dan keluarga, hari ini, saya meneguhkan pernikahan saudara berdua menjadi suami istri yang sah, dan apa yang dipersatukan Tuhan, tidak boleh diceraikan manusia, Amin."

Kedua insan yang baru saja menjadi sepasang suami-istri itu kini saling berhadapan. Masing-masing dari mereka saling mengagumi keindahan yang memancar dari kedua manik kelam milik pasangannya.

"Kau terlihat begitu cantik, Taka."

Ya, _pengantin wanitanya_ adalah Takahiro Morita. Seorang berjenis kelamin lelaki—sama sepertinya.

"Berhenti berkata seolah aku ini perempuan, Toru."

Sebuah tawa halus meluncur dengan indahnya dari kedua bibir tipis Toru. "Tapi, sungguh! Kau benar-benar tampak cantik!"

"_Shut up, baka_."

"Ahahaha," kali ini Toru tidak bisa mencegah tawanya untuk keluar. Setitik air mata pun keluar dari dua buah manik sayu miliknya. "Kau tau, aku—"

.

_Chu~_

.

Toru mematung. Para hadirin yang menyaksikan pun hanya bisa menahan napas mereka ketika melihat sang _pengantin wanita_ menempelkan bibir tipisnya untuk membungkam ucapan yang akan keluar dari sang suami. Bukankah itu terlihat sangat manis?

"Ja-jangan banyak bicara, bodoh." Ucap Taka dengan sedikit terbata di sertai dengan sebuah semburat pink yang menghiasi pipi porselen yang berlapiskan bedak tipis. "Me-mereka menunggu kita melakukan hal itu."

Dan kemudian, terdengar suara tawa yang berasal dari Toru yang diselingi oleh berbagai kecupan yang Taka dapatkan dari sang suami yang dengan sukses membuat wajahnya semakin memerah—antara menahan malu serta bahagia.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/n:** O-okey...

Sa-saya tidak mengerti endingnya kenapa bisa jadi begitu. Padahal tadinya—ah, sudahlah.

Dan untuk pemilihan judul, saya sendiri tadinya bingung mau ngasih judul apa-_-v

Oh iya! Saya mau berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya sama yang udah ngasih respon positif sama fanfic-fanfic buatan saya :') Jujur deh, saya bahagia banget /tebar bunga/

Akhir kata,

_**Mind to review? :')**_


End file.
